


My Work Files are Confidential, Caffrey

by kayliemalinza



Category: White Collar
Genre: Blindfolds, F/M, Laptops in Bed
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2012-09-12
Updated: 2012-09-12
Packaged: 2017-11-14 02:18:32
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 559
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/510265
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/kayliemalinza/pseuds/kayliemalinza
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Sara wants to work in bed, but she can't risk Neal peeking at her files. Written during Season 3.</p><p>Teaser: <br/>Sara slides her finger under the edges of the blindfold, checking that his hair isn't tangled up in the knot or else that it's not too tight, like a dog collar. Then she pats him on the shoulder and presses him back into the pillows again.</p>
            </blockquote>





	My Work Files are Confidential, Caffrey

"You're doing this backwards," says Neal, then, "Ow."

"Sorry," says Sara. She loosens the knot and smooths his hair carefully away from the blindfold before she ties it again. "If I had suggested this for sex, you would've made a face at me."

Neal doesn't answer. He really doesn't want to get into a discussion about the distinction between a blindfold and threatening someone with a baton, and he definitely doesn't want to mention what happened the last time he was blindfolded in bed. Sara would probably call him a wimp, just like Alex did. 

(Or maybe she wouldn't. Neal won't think about it anymore because it's a moot point.)

Sara slides her finger under the edges of the blindfold, checking that his hair isn't tangled up in the knot or else that it's not too tight, like a dog collar. Then she pats him on the shoulder and presses him back into the pillows again. 

"Are we really at the laptop-in-bed stage already?" he asks. They've already had this conversation, though his first rally was more about whether or not he could be trusted to keep his eyes off her super-secret work data (conclusion: no.)

"I don't feel like leaving yet," Sara says lightly. Her knee jostles into his hip as she settles in. The laptop whirs as it wakes up.

Neal turns slightly onto his side—she can't suspect him at looking at the screen; she put the blindfold on herself—and trails his fingers over a body part that turns out to be her belly, then the scoop of her hipbone. He presses down with the edge of his hand, like he's smoothing the inside of a bowl on a potter's wheel. "Because it's so cozy here?" he asks.

"Because I'd have to put on pants," she clarifies.

"Oh, we can't have that," Neal says. He doesn't know if she's looking at his face or not, but he smiles anyway, because it'll be audible in his voice. 

"You're distracting me," Sara whispers. She moves his hand over to his own hipbone and lets him tangle their fingers together for a little bit. He strokes the cup of her palm; a sensitive spot on most people, with all the creases. "Neal," she says again. 

"I'm not doing anything," Neal says, with obvious faux innocence.

"Go to sleep," says Sara, and pats his belly. The way her fingertips slide along the indentations between his abs is just coincidence, he's sure.

He doesn't sleep but he dozes a little bit, listening to the desultory clack of keyboard keys and the little hums Sara makes when she's thinking too hard to notice.

He notices—albeit a few seconds too late—when she digs out a legal pad and rests it on his stomach.

"Cardboard's scratchy," he mumbles.

"Aw, poor baby," Sara replies, mocking him on autopilot. A second later she pulls the sheet up under the pad. The threadcount is decadent, of course, and she doesn't pull it up high enough that he feels swaddled. Her arm rests along the inner slant of his ribs. Her elbow, a petite and dangerous nub of bone, rests in the hollow below his sternum.

She could stop him breathing, if she pushed down hard enough.

He curls his fingers over her arm to protect himself (or because the skin there is so soft.)


End file.
